


Will you accept my surrender?

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Им сложно быть вместе, но по отдельности ещё хуже.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 5





	Will you accept my surrender?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#87CEEB (My Boy And The Sea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053928) by [Effie_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H). 



> Работа была написана летом 2017

— Нам на хрен не нужны эти маринованные щупальца! — говорит Минхёк, чувствуя, как его голос становится намного громче и звонче обычного, и демонстративно отставляет банку обратно на полку.

— Тогда нам на хрен не нужны эти пять шоколадных батончиков! — подхватывает Кихён, тут же кидаясь в продуктовую корзинку.

— Ты их сам первый же и жрёшь. И оставь ты эту банку в покое!

Минхёк с силой выдирает из рук Кихёна многострадальные щупальца, с грохотом швыряя их на место. Кихён в долгу не остаётся и бросает в отдел со свежей рыбой все шоколадные батончики в яркой обёртке. Лёд, в котором хранится рыба на продажу, соскальзывает вниз, задев его по руке, и он шумно вскрикивает, а потом не находит ничего умнее, чем схватить горсть ледышек и запулить их прямо в лицо Минхёку.

— Ах ты же сволочь такая… Урод ты низкорослый… — кричит он, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях, и медленно надвигается на Кихёна. Он замахивается правой рукой, но замирает, почувствовав, как мягко, но крепко его удерживают сзади.

— Господин, у вас возникли проблемы с товаром в нашем магазине?

Секунда, две, три…

— Нет, никаких проблем, просто немножко повздорили, с кем не бывает, ха-ха, — слышит он голос Кихёна и безвольно обмякает в хватке охранника супермаркета.

— Да, просто выпали шоколадки, а я вызвался помочь их пособирать, — миленько улыбается Минхёк, стрельнув глазами напротив. Кихён нацепляет на лицо такую же гаденькую улыбочку, как и у его собеседника, а сам кладёт в корзинку те самые пять разбросанных по всему отделу батончиков и баночку с маринованными щупальцами.

— Конечно, я так люблю своего парня, аж жить не могу. Вот, все его капризы исполняю, — щебечет Минхёк, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как слегка агрессивное выражение лица охранника сменяется едва уловимой брезгливостью, так что выскользнуть из цепкой хватки удаётся без труда.

— Приятных вам покупок, — цедит сквозь зубы мужчина, и Минхёк готов поспорить, что вскоре вход в этот супермаркет им запретят по морально-этическим причинам. Но ему плевать, всё равно цены высокие, а выбор товаров не особо радует глаз.

— Мы не закончили, — бросает на него осуждающий взгляд Кихён, проталкивая корзинку вперёд.

— Дома поговорим, — соглашается он и демонстративно кладёт в их продукты пачку абсолютно неполезных и полных холестерина чипсов, исключительно назло. Потому что из них двоих именно он зарабатывает на всю еду и оплачивает счета.

♦

— И что ты с ними собираешься делать? — небрежно бросает Минхёк, наливая себе в чашку воду из прозрачного кувшина. Он поворачивается, опираясь спиной о холодильник, и не без интереса смотрит, как безуспешно Кихён пытается открыть баночку, из-за которой они с утра повздорили в магазине.

— В задницу тебе засуну, непонятно, что ли, — бурчит Кихён, хватаясь рукой за бумажное полотенце. Баночка выскальзывает из рук и с грохотом падает на пол, но, к счастью, не разбивается.

— Силёнок у тебя не хватит засовывать, раз даже её удержать в руке не можешь, — хмыкает Минхёк, не обращая на предупреждающий взгляд Кихёна внимание. Тот снова поворачивается к столу, берёт нож и хватает помидор, быстрыми, четкими движениями шинкуя его на тоненькие полоски. — Руки как грабли, как ты вообще можешь фотографировать? Ты уверен, что у тебя не только размытые пятна получаются?

— Поговори мне здесь, тупой ты придурок, — медленно поворачивается Кихён, всё ещё сжимая в руке нож. Неторопливо, словно в замедленной съёмке, положение руки меняется из рутинно-нарезочной в угрожающе-замахивающую, и здесь Минхёк не выдерживает.

— А то что? Заколешь меня? — он подходит ближе к Кихёну, почти прикасаясь грудью в серой футболке кончика ножа. — Давай, зарежь, сюда бей.

Минхёк смотрит прямо в глаза Кихёну, даже не моргая, а свободной рукой крепко стискивает запястье с ножом и ведёт немного ниже к рёбрам. Он останавливается на уровне сердца и всё так же выжидательно смотрит прямо в упор. В конце концов, слышится звук падающего предмета, хватка слабеет и уже через секунду Минхёка больно стягивают за волосы на затылке и тянут вперёд. Он и сам тянется к губам Кихёна, целуя его яростно, дико и несдержанно.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Кихён сквозь поцелуй и больно кусает губы Минхёка. Тот прислоняет его плотнее к шкафчику, случайно смахивая нарезанные помидоры на пол.

— Это взаимно, — хихикает Минхёк, усаживая его задницей на столешницу, а сам прижимается между его ног. — Чувствуешь? Очень взаимно.

Кихён не позволяет взять себя с ропотом девственницы: он кусается, царапается, отбивается с силой, но лишь громко хватает открытым ртом воздух и цепляется в спину Минхёка до побелевших костяшек пальцем, стоит тому наконец войти.

♦

Кихён как всегда лежит в кровати, лениво пролистывая какие-то свои новостные сайты, как Минхёк стремительно бросается на него сверху и сгребает в настолько крепкие объятия, на какие вообще способен.

— Задушишь, — с трудом выжимает из себя Кихён, и Минхёк тут же немного ослабляет хватку, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на его животе.

— А можно ли задушить от большой любви? — интересуется тот, мило склонив голову набок, а потом ложится на животе Кихёна, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Можно.

Минхёк непроизвольно улыбается, чувствуя, как на его пряди ложится тёплая рука, и едва ли не урчит от удовольствия, когда его мягко почёсывают, словно домашнего питомца.

— И как?

— Шекспира почитай, узнаешь, — усмехается Кихён сверху, и Минхёк приподнимает голову, подползая выше.

— Хм? — тянет он, не спеша проводя носом вдоль шеи Кихёна, аккуратно спускаясь вниз, к ключицам.

— Ну, там этот процесс описан со всеми подробностями, как раз специально для… тебя.  
Минхёк отпускает зубами ключицу и снова смотрит в глаза Кихёну со всей бесконечной нежностью и преданностью, на которую только способен.

— Я так люблю тебя, ты даже представить не можешь, — вздыхает он, чмокая его мягкие, слегка влажные губы. — Вот уже ровно четыре года люблю больше жизни.

— Ах, вот оно что, — выдыхает Кихён, отставляя, наконец, телефон. Затем он поворачивается так, чтобы Минхёку было удобнее на нём полулежать, и улыбается одними глазами, кончиками пальцев проходясь по мягкой коже щеки. — Раз уж мы с тобой вместе уже четыре года и пять минут… то…

Договорить фразу Минхёк не даёт, ловко закрывая рот поцелуем. Он перетягивает на себя тело Кихёна, руками обхватывая его ягодицы, и сжимает их, словно дразнясь.

— То что? — игриво облизывает нижнюю губу Минхёк. Кихён качает головой и наклоняется чуть ниже, осторожно прикусывая его за нижнюю челюсть.

— То иди в задницу, Ли Минхёк! Я уже забыл, что хотел сказать, — смешно фыркает Кихён под ничуть не обидный чистый смех.

— Тогда давай просто, — улыбается он, немного сморщив нос, — займёмся праздничным сексом? Как тебе такая идея?

— Ты иногда бываешь таким убедительным, — соглашается Кихён низким голосом, и с Минхёка почти сразу же слетает его огромная белая футболка для сна как символ безоговорочной капитуляции, которую он с удовольствием принимает сам.

♦

Старт их отношений можно было назвать импульсивным решением с обеих сторон: Минхёк тогда только расстался с бывшим парнем, у него не было не то что крыши над головой, а и желания жить — те отношения высосали из него абсолютно все соки. Кихён же был немного подавлен неожиданным отъездом своего тихого и абсолютно неконфликтного соседа по комнате в общежитии, так что нового подселения он ждал с особым напряжением.

Минхёк даже не ожидал, что кто-нибудь обратит на него, собравшегося ночевать в метро, внимание, так что сперва он даже испугался Кихёна. Спустя двадцать минут они умудрились четырежды поругаться и дважды — чуть не подраться. А на двадцать первую минуту знакомства выяснилось, что они студенты одного и того же университета, а Минхёк — не бродяга, ему просто нужно жильё. И, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, на сороковую минуту после их первой встречи они сидели на полу комнаты Кихёна, бодро распивая соджу. Спустя два часа после их знакомства Минхёк уже громко выкрикивал имя нового соседа на каждом резком выдохе. А спустя три часа после встречи в метро они вступили в официальные отношения, вылившиеся в два года учёбы в университете и два года совместной жизни после.

Как выяснилось позже, бывший сосед Кихёна пережил настоящую любовную драму и даже оказался заочно с Минхёком знаком, но, к счастью, он смог взять быка за рога и овладеть ситуацией. Но в отличие от той парочки, у которых всё произошло до безумия мило и так же стабильно и романтично вылилось в длительные, практически образцовые отношения, у Минхёка с Кихёном всё можно было охарактеризовать одним словом «катастрофа».

— Ты моя маленькая катастрофа, — счастливо мурлычет Минхёк на ушко Кихёну, целуя его в щёку, а потом медленно разворачивает небольшой подарок в шуршащей обёртке. Там оказывается его фотография в красивой рамке, которую они сделали во время своего прошлого отпуска в Таиланде: тогда он о чём-то задумался, глядя в сторону под лучами тёплого закатного солнца. Его волосы блестят и развеваются на ветру, и на фотографии прямо видно все те тёплые чувства, которые хотелось вложить в снимок. И это, на самом деле, намного дороже всего золота мира.

Кихён тем временем разворачивает свой подарок и едва не роняет его на пол.

— Мы же договаривались — не дороже двадцати баксов…

— Мне хотелось сделать тебе приятно. К тому же на работе выдали премию, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, словно для него купить объектив на фотоаппарат — обычное дело. Ха, да он так каждый день делает. Кихён подходит ближе к Минхёку, утыкаясь ему в шею, и обнимает крепче.

— Ты знаешь, что я не подарок, и вообще я не понимаю, как ты меня эти четыре года терпишь, — шепчет он прямо в Минхёка. На последних словах тот замечает, как его голос начинает немного, почти незаметно, дрожать. — Но… спасибо, что терпишь, ты для меня значишь целый грёбаный мир, Минхёк.

— Твой подарок значит для меня даже больше, — улыбается Минхёк, рукой прикасаясь к жёстким волосам Кихёна, осторожно начиная их поглаживать. — И… спасибо тебе, что до сих пор не бросил, я бы уже давно сам с собой расстался бы…

— Кто тебя ещё такого полюбит, как не я, а? — выныривает Кихён, игриво заглядывая ему в глаза. Минхёк качает головой, заключая его словно зовущие малиновые губы в осторожный, нежный поцелуй. — Но вообще мог бы и подешевле подарок купить. Я теперь себя чувствую скрягой со своей картинкой!

— Ой, вот не начинай! — смеётся Минхёк, тиская Кихёна в своих руках. — Ты у меня самый щедрый в мире.

— Если бы за ложь у людей рос нос, — ворчит тот в его объятиях, но попыток высвободиться не принимает, — то его кончиком ты бы доставал до Плутона, понял?

— Ага, — легко соглашается Минхёк, целуя несколько раз его висок. — А ещё ты самый красивый у меня.

— Лжец и подлиза, — заключает Кихён, зарываясь в его объятия. — За это тебя и люблю.

♦

С лучшим другом Хосоком он сталкивается абсолютно случайно во время охоты на распродаже. В последнее время у него слишком много работы: всё же ведущий специалист в компании, важная шишка, так что нормально встретиться не получается. Он с удовольствием принимает предложение совместного шоппинга, и они уже вдвоём отправляются на поиски того самого идеального подарка на четвертую годовщину, которая по случайности всего на несколько недель отстаёт от годовщины Минхёка и Кихёна.

— Я хочу что-то такое, чтобы он просто ошалел, понимаешь? — говорит Хосок, уныло рассматривая какие-то спортивные вещи. — У него каждое выражение лица — нечто, но я прямо обожаю смотреть, как он удивляется…

При этом на лице Хосока расплывается такая блаженная улыбка, что Минхёку даже становится немного не по себе.

— Уже столько лет прошло, а вы до сих пор ведёте себя как котята, — приподнимает брови он.

— А что такого в том, что мы ведём себя как котята? — обижается Хосок, но тут же его прощает, легонько хлопнув ладонью по плечу. — Мы оба достаточно спокойные, нам устраивать огонь в отношениях ни к чему, в отличие от вас. Вот уж кому надо постоянно бегать с имбирным корнем в одном месте, иначе ж всё не то.

Выстрел прямо в голову. Конечно, любой дурак предпочтёт стабильность и благополучие, если спросить. С другой стороны, никакая стабильность не будет гарантировать того, что остаток своих дней вы проведёте вместе, но в четырёх серых стенах, не имея ничего в качестве приятных воспоминаний.

— Огонь лишь подогревает интерес и приправляет отношения, — замечает Минхёк, а потом резко хватает Хосока за рукав, глядя с ужасающим восторгом. — Смотри, есть идея! Устрой ему романтический, как ты любишь, квест. Как с пиратами, только вместо сокровищ ты подаришь что-то ценное, а в процессе пускай выполняет задания, а?

Хосок задумчиво смотрит по сторонам, а потом хмыкает и кивает.

— Отличная идея, нужно сказать, — отмечает он, заключая Минхёка в медвежьи объятия. — Без тебя я никто, спасибо, дружище!

— Мне не в тягость, ты же знаешь, — довольно отвечает он, похлопывая его по плечу. Они снова отходят друг от друга на шаг, разворачиваясь к фуд-корту, расположенному на несколько уровней ниже торгового центра.

— Тогда давай пойдём поедим и заодно обсудим план действий. Мне кажется, Чангюн будет в восторге!

Минхёк уверен — с таким внимательным и любящим парнем любой будет просто пищать как маленькая девочка от подобного подарка. Иногда, в самые тяжёлые минутки, ему даже хотелось бы встречаться с таким нежным и просто идеальным Хосоком. Но потом он резко одёргивает себя, потому что завидовать нехорошо, и вспоминает всё то, за что любит Кихёна. Список не сказать что внушительный, но ему хватит даже до конца следующей жизни, что там говорить об этой.

♦

Он почти заканчивает кусок кода для очередного «маленького костылика», который должен был занять десять минут времени, а забрал весь рабочий день и ещё немножко вечер его времени, как слышит грохот распахиваемой настежь двери и ещё через секунду стены содрогаются от такого же агрессивного захлопывания.

— Что… — тихо начинает Минхёк, выползая из стола, как его тут же припечатывают всем весом к стене, и он больно ударяется о неё затылком.

— Урод, ты думал, я не узнаю?

Недоумение Минхёка на лице сложно назвать наигранным: он искренне удивляется словам Кихёна, глядя в пылающие от ярости глаза, и отчаянно пытается вспомнить, когда он уже попытался что-то от него скрыть.

— В смысле?

Тяжёлая ладонь опускается в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, Кихён медленно наклоняется на непростительно короткое расстояние между ними.

— Ты меня знаешь, Минхёк, не зли меня ещё больше, потому что больно будет всем…

— Какая муха тебя укусила? Что произошло? — беспомощно моргает он, боясь даже пошевелиться. В гневе Кихён действительно очень неуправляемый и опасный. Он шумно выдыхает воздух из легких и в момент откидывается обратно от стены, запрокидывая назад голову с ехидным смешком на губах.

— Серьёзно? Ты и дальше будешь разыгрывать из себя дурачка? У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы объясниться, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Но проблема в том, что Минхёк понятия не имеет, в чём успел провиниться. Он всё так же недоумённо оглядывается по сторонам, словно вещи в этой комнате обладают какими-то подсказками. Ответа на вопросы Кихёна не знают ни наушники, ни одинокая подушка в углу, некогда закинутая туда в приступе необузданной страсти.

— Скажи, что вообще с…

Договорить Минхёку не даёт кулак, прилетевший прямо в лицо. Первые пять секунд он тупо моргает, тщетно пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Пальцы вытирают тёплое и вязкое под носом, и лишь вид и запах настоящей крови возвращают чувства обратно. Его словно сбивает поездом от нахлынувшей боли.

— Ты вообще можешь мне объяснить, с какого перепуга ты тут кулаками машешь? — взрывается он, вытирая кровь из носа тыльной стороной ладони. Хрящ болезненно реагирует на прикосновение, а это значит, что несколько дней ему придется проработать дома. Ну, ничего. — Если бы я знал, что от тебя скрывал, то не стал бы играть, как ты говоришь, дурачка! Ты меня знаешь, как никто другой, чёрт возьми!

— Очень смешно, Минхёк, — рычит Кихён, одним рывком снова приставляя его к стене, но на этот раз пока что просто замахивается. — Мне здесь звонит мой хороший друг и смеётся, что мой названный парень зажимается с каким-то качком посреди торгового центра, а ты всё ещё разыгрываешь из себя святую невинность, да? Давай уже тогда просто наконец разойдёмся, и дело с концами. Ты получишь своего…

— Ты идиот, Кихён, — прикрывает глаза Минхёк, с шумом шмыгая носом, — раз доверяешь каким-то там друзьям больше, чем мне. Качок, которого я по-дружески обнял, это, вообще-то, Хосок. И вот он был бы последним, с кем бы я тебе изменил, серьёзно.

С каждым словом он надвигается всё больше и больше на Кихёна, в конце концов, прижимая его практически в самый угол, пока тот не отпихивает Минхёка от себя.

— Как же ты мне надоел со своими тупыми оправданиями, — цедит он, выходя из комнаты. — Я ухожу от тебя. Пока.

Минхёк вздыхает, рукой смахивая пот со лба, а потом шаркает ногами до кухни. Из морозилки он достаёт пакет какого-то мяса, заботливо завёрнутый в плёнку, и прикладывает к носу. Кровь довольно быстро останавливается, и вроде даже уже можно вернуться к работе.

Угрозу ухода он не воспринимает всерьёз, как и остальные двадцать четыре угрозы от них обоих на этой неделе. Добрая половина таких уходов прекращается на пороге вместе с обнимашками и тихим «не уходи». Вторая половина случается в конфликтах посерьёзней вроде этого и почти всегда значит, что пафосно хлопнувшая дверь снова впустит в себя одного из них через несколько минут, уже изрядно поостывшего.

Кихён и правда возвращается через пару часов, швыряя перед Минхёком на стол бумажные пакеты из ресторана быстрого питания.

— Вот, я купил тебе ужин, смотри не подавись.

— Но ты же мне нос сломал, мне больно кушать, — возражает Минхёк, глядя на него огромными жалобными глазами, которые вкупе с разбитым носом вообще должны вызвать жалось даже у депутата, не только у какого-то там Кихёна. — Покорми меня…

Кихён медленно вдыхает и выдыхает воздух из лёгких.

— Только если ты на это время наконец заткнёшься, — ворчит он, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла Минхёка.

— Ты никогда не умел извиняться, — хихикает Минхёк, принимая в рот картошку фри, смоченную соусом.

— Так, всё. Ухожу, — снова угрожает Кихён, но всё же продолжает откармливать Минхёка жареной неполезной пищей. Минхёк его прощает, конечно же. Видимо, он просто выяснил правду у Хосока, хотя можно, конечно, было разобраться по-человечески без излишней агрессии. С другой стороны, ему даже нравится настолько ревнивый Кихён. Он до чёртиков любим, и это главное. А нос через пару деньков заживёт и будет как новенький.

♦

Сперва Минхёк даже не может понять, где находится: в сладком мире грёз или уже на грешной земле, разделяя одну кровать на двоих с посланником Сатаны, по нелепой случайности именуемой человеческим именем Ю Кихён.

Ему до безумия нравится это переходное состояние между сном и реальностью. Когда чувства обостряются настолько, что, кажется, сновидения можно контролировать и заказать перед глазами любую картинку, какую только можно пожелать. Именно поэтому деликатные, практически интимные прикосновения к своему животу он воспринимает сначала как продолжение одной из картинок их идеальной совместной жизни.

Он и сам не замечает, как улыбается сквозь сон, боясь пошевельнутся, словно он спугнёт этот особенный момент. Поцелуи Кихёна невесомые, короткие и сухие, но Минхёк чувствует каждый из них. Каждый делает его чуточку счастливее и влюблённее в этого невозможного человека, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.

Не шевелясь, он лежит ещё какое-то время, а потом снова проваливается в глубокий сон, в котором у него всё хорошо, а завтра будет ещё лучше.

♦

— Можно мне твою камеру? — осторожно спрашивает Минхёк, уже хватая её в руки без подтверждения разрешения.

— Ты всё равно уже взял, — хмыкает Кихён в ответ, не отрываясь от телефона.

Минхёк не отвечает, потому что слишком занят настройками сложной аппаратуры. Выдержка, экспозиция… Даже баланс белого, и тот нужно настроить. Он аккуратно крутит колёсико фокусировки на объективе и удовлетворённо хмыкает, когда Кихён в своей блестящей синей шёлковой пижаме получается идеально четким на фоне немного размытого постельного белья. Щёлк, и у него получается неплохая фотография. На звук Кихён поднимает голову и лезет к краю кровати, нагибая Минхёка ниже к себе.

— Что ты там уже нафотографировал? У меня завтра с утра ответственная съёмка, не сломай мне аппаратуру…

— Ой, да купишь ещё свои игрушки, — отмахивается Минхёк, но фотографию всё же показывает.

— Знаешь, довольно неплохо для новичка, — удовлетворённо кивает Кихён на себя самого. — Но попробуй встать к этому краю кровати, вот здесь.

Он указывает на точку почти у нижнего угла кровати. Если смотреть с этого угла, то яркое утреннее солнышко падает на складки Кихёновой пижамы, создавая впечатление эдакой нежной невинности. Щёлк, щёлк.

— Посмотри в угол комнаты и опусти руку, — приказывает Минхёк, улыбаясь про себя от неожиданной податливости Кихёна. В такие моменты ему хочется им овладеть с особым остервенением. Он надеется, что объектив фотоаппарата сможет передать весь уровень его желания.

— Дай посмотрю, — тянет руку Кихён, глядя прямо в объектив, и Минхёк не может удержаться от ещё одного щелчка. Невинный, просящий, сексуальный. Он бережно передаёт технику и садится рядом, обвивая руки вокруг него.

— Ты сегодня какой-то преступно красивый, — комментирует фотографии Минхёк, мимоходом целуя его в шею, а потом переводит камеру на манер селфи, стараясь запечатлеть этот момент.

Кихён скашивает на него глаза, а потом встаёт с кровати, пропадая в их совместном кабинете. Минхёк уже хочет увязаться следом, спросить, что не так, но он возвращается так же быстро со складным штативом в руке.

— Дай, — протягивает руку он и закрепляет фотоаппарат на штативе. Слышится несколько щелчков, которые застают Минхёка врасплох.

— Но это я сегодня хотел тебя сфотографировать! — хмурится он на очередной щелчок. — Так нечестно!

— Нечестно — термин детсадовца, Минхёки, — усмехается Кихён, что-то ворочая в своей аппаратуре. — Во взрослом мире всё нечестно, и с этим нужно как-то смириться. Посмотри на меня.

Минхёк пялится в камеру с лицом обиженной пятилетки, не обращая внимания на слишком ритмичные щелчки, но удивлённо моргает, когда Кихён плюхается рядом на кровать, оттаскивая их двоих ближе к спинке.

— Я тебя не первый день знаю, негодник, — шепчет он прямо в губы, выразительно заглядывая ему в лицо. — Ты же этого хочешь?

Камера щёлкает сама по себе.

— Что это? Автоспуск?

— Каждые двадцать секунд на карте памяти появится новая фотография, так что соизволь не поворачиваться задницей к объективу, и вообще, будь лапочкой, — кивает Кихён, нашёптывая эти слова прямо в шею. Он заканчивает свой пассаж смачным укусом в ключицу, отчего Минхёк громко глотает воздух ртом и мягко выгибается в руках Кихёна. Щёлк.

Да, эта игра определённо нравится Минхёку. Он чувственно облизывает губы, откидывая голову так, чтобы дать больше места Кихёну, и бросает в объектив на треноге требовательный взгляд. Щёлк.

С него слетает футболка, оставаясь белым пятном среди кремово-персиковой постельной гаммы. Он поворачивается так, чтобы на камеру было видно в профиль его влажноватый после языка Кихёна сосок. Щёлк.

— Модель, — слышит он хрипловатый голос Кихёна на выдохе и похотливо усмехается ему в ответ, красиво извиваясь в его руках, а потом расстёгивает пуговицы на шёлковой пижаме. Щёлк.

♦

— Минхёк-а, — слышит он голос Кихёна из их совместного кабинета.

— Да?

— Подойди, пожалуйста.

Он только что начал партию, без его участия команда точно сольёт. С другой стороны, последние две недели они прожили удивительно душа в душу, так что лишний раз напрягать очень горячего на расправу Кихёна ему не хочется.

— Парни, я афк на пять минут, — говорит он в микрофон и подходит ближе к Кихёну, листающему какую-то интернет-страницу на рабочем компьютере.

— Что-то случилось? Я здесь, — оповещает он о своём присутствии и нежно обнимает со спины.

— У меня к тебе вопрос. Ты же можешь взять отпуск в любое время года?

— Технически, да, — кивает он, целуя тёмные жёсткие волосы. — На практике, нет, но ты же знаешь, я могу работать по удалёнке.

— Меня раздражает, когда ты не отлипаешь от ноутбука во время отпуска, — отмахивается Кихён, открывая одну из многочисленных страничек в браузере. — Я тут подумал, что смогу расчистить свой календарь на июль. Как раз свадьбы отыграются, люди разъедутся отдыхать, отдохну и я. Смотри, здесь специальное предложение, можно поехать на море за полцены в июле в классный отель…

— Опять море, — кривится Минхёк, тоскливо разглядывая предложение. Акция длится ещё день и несколько часов. — Мы уже три года подряд ездим на море в отпуск. Может, сделаем так, как я хотел в прошлый раз, и махнём в горы, а? Романтично и очень освежающе в жару!

Кихён подобную романтику не разделяет, поворачивая голову к Минхёку и одаривая его особенно неприязненным взглядом.

— И что мы там будем делать, гений? Летом снега нет, между прочим.

Минхёк старается проглотить язвительный тон и ждёт несколько секунд, чтобы не раздувать очередной конфликт из ничего. Не для этого у них столько дней всё было идеально.

— Зато там нет людей, потрясающие пейзажи для твоей работы, цены намного ниже пикового сезона, — перечисляет он терпеливо, стараясь ненавязчиво кликнуть на один из присмотренных заранее горных курортов. — Свежий воздух, никакой жары и тонна неизведанных дорожек!

— Да о каких дорожках вообще идёт речь? — закатывает глаза Кихён, наконец разрывая объятия, и разворачивается лицом к Минхёку. — Ты прошлые три отпуска сидел сычом в номере в обнимку со своим ненаглядным ноутбуком!

— Между прочим, я работал, — повышает голос он, сильно сжимая руки в кулаки. — На эту же путёвку, чтобы мы с тобой могли ни в чём себе не отказывать!

Кихён смеётся громко и максимально обидно, этим самым зарывая остатки миролюбивого настроения Минхёку в глубокую могилу. Жалко.

— Работал он! А работаешь ты, случайно, не на «Близзард», нет? То-то ты часто сливаешь свои заработанные денежки обратно в фирму.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у меня не может быть отдушины? — фыркает Минхёк, стараясь изо всех сил не ударить Кихёна по лицу. — Я должен зарабатывать нам с тобой, а потом вместо спокойного отдыха ещё и слушать, как ты упрямо выносишь мне каждый день мозг.

— Ой, если я тебе выношу мозг каждый день, то дверь ты сам знаешь где. Там же и на хуй. Можешь валить в свои горы хоть прямо сейчас!

— Вот и пойду, — отвечает ему в тон Минхёк, громко хлопая за собой дверь кабинета. — Не звони мне больше никогда.

— Больно надо, — слышит он из-за закрытой двери и с трудом давит в себе желание заскочить обратно и отлупить чересчур умного Кихёна всем, что под руку попадётся.

Больно надо, да? Ну и пускай себе валит на своё море. Найдёт себе покладистого мускулистого красавчика типа Хёну и будет с ним счастлив. Минхёку такие радости жизни в гробу снились. Нет Кихёна — нет противного брюзжания над ухом, нет этих набивших оскомину моралей, нет этого вечно «а вот видишь, я был прав». И, наверное, это хорошо.

Может, он будет прав со своей точки зрения, но Минхёку будет наплевать.

С самым злобным выражением лица он показывает средний палец в сторону их квартиры, стоит ему выйти из дома. Да пошёл ты, Кихён, свет на тебе клином не сошёлся. На улице уже давно темно, но жара ещё не упала на их город настолько, чтобы можно было разгуливать по ночному городу в одной футболке и домашних шортах. Потому что переодеваться у Минхёка не было времени, да и гордость бы не позволила, так что пронизывающий до костей ветер немного остужает его пыл, и спустя несколько минут он уже начинает жалеть, что затронул болезненную тему выноса мозга.

Кихён прекрасно знает, что способен достать даже мёртвого, но так же Минхёк знает, что лучше эту маленькую особенность характера не затрагивать даже во время крупных ссор: он по этому поводу очень комплексует.

Может, стоит пойти очередной раз у него на поводу и поехать в этот дурацкий отпуск на это дурацкое море? Может, Кихён в душе маринист какой-то, раз тянет его к воде?

Так или иначе, деваться Минхёку больше некуда, кроме как возвращаться домой, посыпая голову пеплом. Ему не сложно пойти на уступку, тем более что он нереально любит Кихёна, вот и прощает все заскоки. К тому же его рейд совершенно точно сгорел без него, надо хоть извиниться перед ровными парнями за подставу.

Он прогуливается домой по широкому обходному пути и заскакивает в двери, когда становится холодно настолько, что зуб на зуб не попадает.

В их квартире в это время уже темно и подозрительно тихо, только диван в гостиной белеет разложенным постельным бельём.

— Спасибо, хоть не в туалете постелил, — шепчет Минхёк, сбрасывая с себя немногочисленные вещи, и ныряет под одеяло. На диване спать не так комфортно, как в спальне, и не потискаешь теплого Кихёна как грелку и мягкую игрушку одновременно, так что просыпается он довольно рано, ещё даже сумерки за окном не рассеиваются в чудесный рассвет, что там говорить о проснувшихся людях.

Пожав плечами, Минхёк всё же встаёт с дивана, разминая разнывшиеся кости, и шлёпает на кухню, на ходу копаясь в смартфоне. Блинчики приготовить вроде бы не представляет ничего сверхъестественного и даже не требует особых кулинарных навыков, так что ему может даже повезти.

Но как назло, яйца отказываются взбиваться, мука собирается в противные комочки и вообще весь мир против него с этой дурацкой идеей! Ему хочется всё бросить и пойти дальше пытаться выспаться на неудобном диване, как неожиданно его нежно обнимают со спины и бережно расплющивают все комочки вилкой.

— Ты тоже отвратительно извиняешься, скажу я тебе, Минхёк, — слышит он заспанный голос сзади.

— Извини, солнцезащитный крем не было смысла покупать, у нас его ещё полно, — машет рукой Минхёк, уютно откидываясь в объятиях Кихёна. — И панамки старые возьмём, а то что они валяются…

— Думаешь, чем ближе ты к солнышку, тем больше сгоришь? — приподнимает бровь Кихён. Минхёк качает головой, с удивлением замечая, что консистенция теста стремительно становится однородной с лёгкой руки его парня.

— При чём здесь расстояние до Солнца? — спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Кихён ставит на плиту сковороду.

— Ну, мы же в горы собрались поехать? — улыбается он в ответ, чмокая Минхёка в подбородок. — Я забронировал нам билеты. Подумал, что нам нужно какое-то разнообразие из всеобщей рутины…

— Дурак, и ради этого нужно было закатывать истерику?

— То же самое хочу спросить у тебя, — смеётся Кихён, ловко наливая на раскалённую сковороду тесто, и у Минхёка не находится ответа на этот вопрос.

♦

— Минхёк-а, выброси мусор, пока я быстро уберусь в квартире, — зовёт его Кихён откуда-то из недр квартиры прямо посреди игры.

— Ага, — безучастно отвечает он, яростно кликая мышкой.

— Минхёк-а, не зли меня.

Он улавливает голос Кихёна на периферии и решает не обращать на него внимания, всё так же будучи поглощённым игрой. Наверняка опять что-то неважное и несущественное. В последнее время это становится его хобби — отвлеки Минхёка от важной миссии, потому что тебе скучно и нужно его внимание.

— Хорошо, мышонок, — кричит он, выключив перед этим микрофон, а потом включает обратно, тихо ругаясь команде.

Он прыгает, зависая в воздухе, и ждёт нужного момента, чтобы использовать оружие, как в ту же секунду монитор внезапно гаснет.

— Какого хрена, Кихён? — медленно спрашивает он, откладывая наушники в сторону, и идёт в сторону щитка электроэнергии.

Кихён уже включает электричество обратно.

— Сколько мне раз нужно тебе повторить, чтобы до тебя дошли мои слова? — спрашивает он, с силой тыкая его в грудь пальцем.

— Я тебя услышал с первого раза, — рычит он в ответ, агрессивно смахивая с себя его руку.

— Да? И что я сказал?

— Чтобы я пошёл и выбросил мусор, — в тон язвительно отвечает Минхёк, — но ты, как всегда, разведёшь драму из пустоты, ничего бы с этим мусором не случилось, выброси я его на пять минут позже, чем решит Ваше Величество.

Кихён издаёт короткий издевательский смешок.

— Только это?

— О, нет, дражайший мой король… Начнём хотя бы с того, что я сел поиграть в единственный свой выходной день, пока ты сидишь целыми днями дома и хоть бы что-то сделал ради меня. Я, чёрт возьми, дышу тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, пока ты копишь одни обиды и свои непонятные заскоки. У меня постоянно падает рейтинг из-за твоих капризов, но тебе же наплевать, ты же у нас здесь самый главный!

— Ты же сейчас понимаешь, что ты сравниваешь меня и игру? — на всякий случай уточняет Кихён, приподнимая бровь.

— Блядь, Кихён, ты правда такой тупой или просто нахватался у кого-то, как можно передёргивать факты?

На этот раз Минхёка заносит так, что он припоминает все-все затаённые и проглоченные обиды, каждый раз наотмашь ударяя аргументами по лицу Кихёна как можно больнее. Он не сразу соображает, что этот конфликт выходит из-под контроля, и даже радуется, когда Кихён вздыхает и без слов выходит за дверь.

Пускай остывает. Им ещё не хватало поссориться из-за какого-то жалкого мешка мусора. Проверив, что электричество всё ещё питает все электроприборы, он идёт к их компьютеру и включает его заново. Пока Кихён приходит в себя, Минхёк успеет ещё пару раз сгонять с парнями в партию-другую и даже один раз победить.

♦

Но реально осознать все масштабы их последнего конфликта удаётся, когда Кихён впервые за четыре года их совместной жизни не приходит ночевать, не предупредив об этом заранее. Минхёк старается подавить растущее беспокойство, но из-за нервозности у него всё словно из рук валится.

— Спокойно, Минхёк. Он просто очень злится и хочет, чтобы ты переживал, он наверняка ночует у своего друга. Да, точно.

Но спустя пять минут и сонный, крайне недовольный, но честный ответ от друга Кихёна, Минхёк понимает, что, возможно, всё намного хуже, чем он подозревает. Движимый беспокойством, он проверяет шкаф, и сердце его останавливается на несколько секунд, потому что возле его чемодана он видит только пустое место.

Он медленно оседает на пол, всё так же глупо пялясь на место, где раньше стоял небольшой чемоданчик Кихёна, и больно прикусывает губу. И вот почему всё вышло из-под контроля прямо сейчас, когда они собирались в отпуск, когда всё вот-вот начало успокаиваться?

— Ну ты же мужик, прекрати, — шепчет он сам себе, вытирая лицо рукавом футболки. Дрожащими руками он набирает его номер, но механический голос в трубке сообщает, что абонент не абонент. Неужели это конец?

♦

— Конечно, Минхёк, ты можешь у нас оставаться столько, сколько захочешь, — кивает Хосок, поставив перед ним тарелку с лапшой. — Пока кушай, еда обычно помогает справиться со стрессом.

Он тоскливо смотрит на тарелку, и тычет в горячую лапшу палочками так, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость процесса поглощения еды. Разрыв с Кихёном даётся ему намного тяжелее, чем он мог себе представить все эти годы.

— Ну чего ты раскис? — спрашивает Хосок, легонько пиная его под бок. — Вы все равно с ним жили как кошка с собакой, ни дня без ссоры. Ещё найдёшь себе того, кто будет тебя идеально дополнять!

В кухню приходит Чангюн и садится по другую сторону от Минхёка, слегка его приобнимая. От такого обилия теплоты и нежности он снова чувствует себя жалкой тряпкой и даёт волю слезам.

— Да не найду уже. Не буду искать, — всхлипывает он над тарелкой с остывающей лапшой и кладёт палочки обратно на стол. — Понимаете, вот он — тот, кто нужен. Это все ссоры на самом деле яйца выеденного не стоят, это просто игры, чтобы веселее жилось. И…

— Ну ладно тебе так убиваться, — тихо говорит Чангюн. — Может, он сам ещё вернётся? Если для вас это только игры…

Минхёк очень на это надеется. Уже четыре дня надеется, что Кихён одумается и вернётся. Четыре дня он брал работу на дом и напряжённо вслушивался в каждый шорох за дверью. Четыре дня он прожил как на вулкане. И он просто выдохся от этого нервного перенапряжения, и ему надо немного дружеской поддержки.

— Открой рот, — просит Хосок, и Минхёк подчиняется, принимая в себя немного лапши, которая кажется ему совершенно безвкусной. Но нужно пожевать, хотя бы для приличия.

— Понимаешь, он с вещами ушёл и документами. Такого не было никогда, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Я надоел ему. Он теперь меня ненавидит.

За столом повисает недолгая тишина, и погруженный в пучины острой жалости к себе Минхёк не замечает странного переглядывания за своей спиной.

— Минхёк-а, — тихо говорит Хосок, пытаясь скормить ему очередную порцию лапши. Он отказывается, так что тот сам её доедает. — Я больше чем уверен, что он просто ушёл на недельку, чтобы ты разобрался в себе и сделал какие-то выводы.

— Почему он не хочет принять меня таким, какой я есть? Я знаю, что я придурок, но мы все как бы ищем компромиссы…

Он чувствует, как его нежно поглаживают по спине, а потом в квартире раздаётся звонок.

— Не откроешь? — спрашивает Чангюн тихим голосом.

— Почему я? — моргает в ответ Минхёк. — Это же ваш дом.

— Мы кушаем, — отвечает Хосок, старательно запихивая Чангюну в рот порцию лапши. Тот кивает с большими глазами и агрессивно её пережёвывает.

— Двадцать семь лет, а хитрожопости как у пятилеток, — вздыхает он, но встаёт со своего места, оставляя их помиловаться друг дружкой на минутку. Он чувствует, что он здесь лишний, но сидеть в квартире, где все пахнет Кихёном, где каждая пылинка напоминает о его уходе ещё хуже.

В квартиру звонят ещё раз, и Минхёк распахивает дверь, не спрашивая, кто там, а потом с силой цепляется руками за косяк, потому что там стоит его Кихён. Его родной и бесконечно любимый Кихён с тем самым проклятым чемоданом.

— Дома было закрыто, пришлось идти к друзьям. Впустишь? — спрашивает он, а между строк читается « _ты всё ещё меня любишь?_ »

Минхёк качает головой и наблюдает, как жестом фокусника из кармана показывается фигурка Хандзо в оригинальной упаковке.

— Я тут ездил в Японию, чтобы прикупить тебе этого качка бородатого. Ты же им играешь, да?

— Нет, но спасибо за подарок, — улыбается он, принимая потрясающе искусно сделанную фигурку. — Мог бы и предупредить, что уезжаешь в командировку, я как бы здесь чуть жизнь самоубийством не покончил.

— Не покончил же, — пожимает плечами Кихён, и Минхёку очень сильно хочется ударить его как можно больнее. — И я предупреждал. Но ты был настолько поглощен своей игрулькой, что даже не обратил внимание.

— Придурок, пожалуйста, умри, — вздыхает Минхёк, делая шаг навстречу Кихёну. « _Конечно, люблю_ ». Он заключает его в тёплые объятия, нежно целуя в мочку уха.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, тупой ты геймер.


End file.
